Pośród świec
by Wredna
Summary: O tym, jak Ginny radzi sobie z koszmarami. Bo nie wszystko jest tak jak być powinno. Powojennie, kanon goni z centaurami po Zakazanym Lesie. DOstanę komentarz? Ładnie proszę?


p style="margin-bottom: 0cm"emStaram się wciąż to zmienić,/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm"emBy uwolnić swe myśli,/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm"emI na nowo ze wszystkim,/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm"emZnów uwierzyć w marzenia,/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm"emKtóre chcą przyszłość zmieniać*/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm"Ginny od zawsze lubiła świece. Odkąd pamięta fascynowały ją małe, pomarańczowe płomyki, mogła godzinami obserwować chyboczący się ognik, czując, jak ogarnia ją spokój i przyjemne ciepło. Wciąż pamięta wrażenie jakie zrobiła na niej Wielka Sala oświetlona setkami świec lewitujących nad stołami. Miała wtedy zaledwie jedenaście lat, ale na wieki zapamiętała ten obraz, i on zawsze budził w niej nadzieję i dodawał sił, kiedy lęk ściskał serce. Nawet teraz, po tylu latach, Wielka Sala wypełniona świecami i tłumem roześmianych uczniów nadal jest dla niej synonimem bezpieczeństwa. Przypomina jej o latach, które przeminęły. O dobrych latach, w których nie budziła się w nocy z krzykiem, dręczona wizjami przeszłości. Dobrych latach, które dawno minęły./p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm"Ginny wie, że powinna być szczęśliwa. Ma kochającego męża, wspaniałe dzieci, dobrą pracę i wszystkie te rzeczy, które czynią ludzi szczęśliwymi. I wszystko jest tak, jak być powinno. Ginny powinna być szczęśliwa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm"Ale ma też wspomnienia z młodości. Wspomnienia wojny, nieustannego lęku o życie swoje i najbliższych, wielu, wielu śmierci, których była świadkiem. Pamięta, jak Voldemort opętał ją, na pierwszym roku nauki w Hogwarcie; jak na kolejnym Syriusz uciekł z Azkabanu; jak podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego zginął Cedrik i Ten, Którego Imienia Nadal Lękano Się Wymawiać powrócił. Jako jedna z niewielu, od razu wiedziała, że to punkt zwrotny. Podświadomie czuła, że tym razem Voldemort nie będzie bawił się zastraszaniem i terrorem. Będzie chciał jak najszybciej wszystko zakończyć. Ginny pamięta Drugą Wojnę Czarodziejów. Stała w pierwszym szeregu walczących i pamięta każdy szczegół tych trzech lat walk. Pamięta czwarty rok, tuszowanie wszystkiego przez ministerstwo i śmierć Syriusza. Pamięta piąty rok, SUMy, i zabójstwo Albusa Dumbledore'a; szok i przerażające przeświadczenie, że już niedługa całą ta wojna się rozstrzygnie; w ten lub inny sposób. Pamięta ostatnie miesiące wojny. Koszmar, jakim stała się codzienność, gdy Śmierciożercy przejęli szkołę. Nadal, po niemalże dwudziestu latach, miewa koszmary w których na nowo ogląda, jak Śmierciożercy torturują jej przyjaciół na wszelkie sposoby. Nigdy nie sądziła że może istnieć ktoś, kto mógłby spaczyć świat do tego stopnia, że przestanie uważać Hogwart za swój dom i bezpieczne miejsce, a jednak Voldemortowi się to udało. Pamięta też Bitwę o Hogwart i wszystkich przyjaciół, których tam straciła. I nic nie jest tak, jak być powinno. Ginny mimo upływu czasu wciąż to wszystko pamięta, i nawet wspomnienie blasku świec w Wielkiej Sali przygasa, wobec strasznych wspomnień. Ginny nie potrafi być szczęśliwa./p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm"Ginny Potter codziennie patrzy, jak trójka jej dzieci dorasta. Obserwuje je z uśmiechem, dziękując niebiosom za to, że może każdego ranka budzić się u boku męża i oglądać kolejny dzień razem z rodziną. Zafascynowana widzi, jak ich pociechy każdego dnia uczą się czegoś nowego, stopniowo, powoli przygotowując się do dorosłości. Nie mają planów na przyszłość, ani trosk ważniejszych niż to, kto z nich najlepiej lata na miotle. Jej dzieci zasypiają zastanawiając się, czy grać jutro w quidditcha czy w gargulki, nie, czy będzie im dane dożyć kolejnego dnia. Ginny zastanawia się, czy tak mogłoby wyglądać i jej dzieciństwo. Ona, jej bracia, przyjaciele, i całe pokolenie czarodziejów nigdy nie mieli czasu na takie rzeczy. Musieli z dnia na dzień dorosnąć. Żadne z nich nie miało okazji, by naprawdę pobyć dzieckiem. Kiedy Ginny miała trzynaście lat, zaledwie rok więcej niż teraz James, zieleń nie kojarzyła jej się, jak Albusowi, z trawą na boisku quidditcha, ale z błyskiem zaklęcia zabijającego, trzask gałązki za plecami nie był dla niej, tak jak dla Lily, nieudaną próbą spłatanie figla, ale cudem tylko udaremnionym atakiem z zaskoczenia. Strach jest w kobiecie głęboko. Towarzyszył jej przez długi, długi czas, aż w końcu stał się jej częścią, uczuciem tak naturalnym, jak oddychanie. Kiedy trwały walki Ginny o tym nie myślała. Strach był pomocny, pomagał utrzymać koncentrację. Żyła z nim tyle czasu, że nie potrafi już przypomnieć sobie jak to było bez niego. Za dnia Ginny uśmiecha się i bawi ze swoimi dziećmi. I nikt zdaje się nie zauważać, że ten uśmiech nigdy nie sięga do oczu. I prawie wszystko jest tak, jak być powinno./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm"W nocy Ginny budzi się ze zduszonym okrzykiem na ustach, a przed oczami ma scenę ze swojego koszmaru. Już od dawna nie śnią jej się inne sny. Dręczy ją jeden i ten sam koszmar, już od kilku miesięcy. Harry, uśpiony eliksirem, nie ma pojęcia, co dzieje się wokół niego. Może to nawet lepiej, i tak nie jest w stanie jej pocieszyć, a sam też potrzebuje snu. Więc Ginny cicho idzie do salonu, wyciąga świeczki, zapałki, i rozpoczyna swój rytuał./p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm"Imiona, twarze, sytuacje. Ludzie. Ciała. Groby. Ginny straciła wielu przyjaciół na wojnie. Teraz dla każdego zapala świeczkę, a ciepłe, jasne, emrealne/em płomyczki stopniowo odpędzają lęk. Jedna świeczka dla Luny, fioletowa, pachnąca bzem, która zawsze przypomina jej, o poświęceniu blondwłosej Krukonki. Jedna dla Tonks, granatowa, wydzielając przynajmniej kilkanaście zapachów, zmienna, jak ona, ale jej płomień zawsze jest jednym z najstabilniejszych. Jedna dla Remusa, srebrna, zapachem przywodząca na myśl jezioro nocą. Jedna dla Freda, kolorowa, pachnąca cukierkami jak sklep, który założyli z Georgem. Jedna dla Syriusza, czarna, jak jego nazwisko, płonąca stabilnym, gorącym płomieniem. Jedna dla Colina, biała, pachnąca wanilią. Ginny otacza się świeczkami, jakby ciepło ognia mogło emich/em zastąpić. Jakby migocące płomyki mogły pocieszyć, przytulić, otrzeć łzę i zapewnić że wszystko będzie dobrze. I Ginny chciałaby umieć w to uwierzyć. Wpatruje się w pomarańczowe ogniki, a łzy spływają z jej dobrych, brązowych oczu, w których czasami, kiedy patrzy w lustro, nadal dostrzega tę małą dziewczynkę z Komnaty Tajemnic. Ogień boleśnie razi źrenice, ale kobieta nie odwraca wzroku, ani nie zamyka oczu. Pod powiekami wciąż cierpliwie czeka koszmar, zbyt wyrazisty, by potrafiła o nim zapomnieć, zbyt prawdziwy, by mogła udawać że nigdy nie istniał.../p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm"emGinny stoi w ciemnym, okrągłym pomieszczeniu. Powoli, jakby z wahaniem, z mroku wyłaniają się jej przyjaciele. Młodzi, /ememuśmiechnięci/emem, beztroscy. Tacy, jakimi mogliby być, ale nie byli, i nigdy już nie będą, gdyż wojna i lęk, zabrały ze sobą te lata, w których mogli znaleźć czas na beztroskę. Stają w kręgu tak że widzi dokładnie twarz każdego z nich. Są tam wszyscy, którzy są i byli da niej ważni, jej przyjaciele i jej rodzina. Harry, Luna, Ron, Hermiona, Neville, Dean, George i Fred, rodzice, Percy, Bill, Charlie, /ememSeamus... Ci wszyscy, którzy w jej życiu znaczyli najwięcej. Uśmiecha się do nich i po raz pierwszy od dawna, czuje się prawie szczęśliwa. Ale żadne z nich nie odwzajemnia uśmiechu./ememPatrzą na nią dziwnie, jakby nie byli do końca pewni, czy to ona. /ememPodejrzliwie./emem Nie /ememma/ememjednak/emem czasu, by uśmiechnąć się, zapewnić, że to /ememnaprawdę/emem ona, czy nawet zdziwić się. Zauważa tylko, że każde z nich trzyma w rękach świecę, kiedy czarna podłoga pośrodku kręgu zapada się, jak woda, a z ciemności wyłania się postać, cała spowita w obszerny, czarny płaszcz. /ememW cieniu kaptura para okrutnych oczu jarzy się czerwienią./ememPrzyjaciele rzucają jej pełne wyrzutu spojrzenia, kiedy postać staje przed nią. Odrzuca kaptur, a Ginny ma ochotę krzyknąć, kiedy widzi, tak dobrze jej znany, pełen okrucieństwa uśmiech na trupiobladej twarzy /ememLorda/emem Voldemorta. Nie krzyczy jednak, tylko wyciąga różdżkę. Próbuje wycelować w czarnoksiężnika, ale nie może. Jej dłoń jest sucha, blada i pomarszczona. I drży. Drży tak mocno, że nie może wystrzelić żadnej klątwy, w obawie, że trafi przyjaciół. On spokojnie, wręcz leniwie, podchodzi i, nie używając nawet magii, wyjmuje różdżkę z jej słabych palców. /ememW oczach Ginny zbierają się łzy, kiedy Voldemort wodzi końcówką drewienka po twarzy Harry'ego, aż nagle, niespodziewanie, odsuwa się o kilka kroków i jej różdżką, /ememstrongjej własną/strong/emem różdżką, wypala zaklęcie uśmiercające wprost w jej męża. Kiedy ciało mężczyzny upada, /ememtuż/emem pod jej stopy, /emema jego świeca gaśnie,/emem pierwsza łza spływa po jej policzku. Spływają też kolejne, kiedy Czarny Pan /ememz okrutnym uśmiechem/emem oddaje jej różdżkę, ale pomarszczone i słabe dłonie drżą tak bardzo, że może tylko stać i patrzeć, jak On morduje /ememwszystkich, którzy są jej drodzy. I Ginny słyszy wyraźnie, że przed śmiercią, każdy z nich szepnął: /ememstrongTo przez ciebie Ginny, nie ochroniłaś mnie./strong/emem Aż nie było już nikogo. Czternaście martwych ciał i czternaście zdmuchniętych świec leży na czarnej podłodze. Voldemort odwraca się do niej, chcąc /ememujrzeć/emem rozpacz w jej oczach. Zobaczył. Nie zdołała ich ochronić. Była zbyt słaba. Zbyt stara. Zbyt... niedoskonała, by ich ochronić. Teraz stoi tutaj, sama, stara i słaba, pośród trupów najbliższych. Naprzeciw Voldemorta. W/ememyciąga/emem różdżkę przed siebie, ale /ememjej/emem ręka trzęs/ememie/emem się tak bardzo, że wie, iż nie zdoła rzucić żadnego zaklęcia. Z /ememmroku za nią /ememwychodzi drobna, niepozorna postać. Łagodnie wyjmuje różdżkę z jej drżących palców, a Ginny znów ma ochotę krzyczeć, gdy rozpoznaje /ememw postaci swoją córkę. Mała, /emema jednocześnie dojrzała,/emem Lily Luna Potter uśmiecha się do matki po czym staje przed nią, pewnie unosząc różdżkę a jej rude włosy lśnią w nikłym świetle świecy, którą Ginny nadal trzyma w dłoni. /ememZ cieni wychodzą jej bracia, stając po obu stronach siostry. James przykuca i delikatnie zamyka martwe oczy ojca, po czym ponownie odwraca się do Voldemorta. Żaden z nich nawet nie spogląda na Ginny. Cała trójka stoi pomiędzy kobietą a Czarnym Panem, a ona myśli tylko, że tak nie powinno być. Tak nie może być. /ememWalczyła i zabijała, aby nie musiały robić tego jej dzieci. Jej rodzina i przyjaciele poszli na wojnę, aby następne pokolenie nie musiało tego przeżywać. Tylu ludzi umierało, żeby uchronić od tego dzieci swoich bliskich. Na próżno? Nie ma czasu na dalsze rozmyślania, gdy w stronę jej dzieci mknie zielony promień zaklęcia, a z ust Ginny po raz pierwszy wydobywa się krzyk.../em/p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Krzyczy nawet wtedy, kiedy się budzi, i milknie dopiero po chwili, czując w swojej dłoni ciepłą i realną dłoń męża. Ale nic nie powstrzymuje łez, które spływają po jej policzkach. Ginny nie potrafi już zasnąć po takim koszmarze, ubiera więc szlafrok i wychodzi z sypialni. Najpierw kieruje się do pokojów dzieci, po prostu, by je zobaczyć. Ujrzeć, jak śpią, śniąc o kolejnych beztroskich dniach, jakie ich czekają. Są bezpieczne. I wszystko jest tak, jak być powinno./p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Ginny siedzi na podłodze salonu i wpatruje się w płomyki otaczających ją świec. Koszmar nadal jest wyraźny w jej głowie, a łzy nie chcą przestać płynąć. Uparcie wpatruje się w ogień usiłując przywołać z zakamarków pamięci obraz świec w Wielkiej Sali i poczucie bezpieczeństwa, którym zawsze ją napełniał. A za każdym razem przychodzi jej to coraz trudniej. Aż Ginny nie pozostaje nic innego jak modlitwa. Więc modli się. Modli się do Merlina, Morgany i do tych wszystkich śmiesznych bogów i potęg, do których modlą się mugole. Modli się, żeby już nigdy nie było żadnego Czarnego Pana, a jeśli już coś miałoby się stać, niech stanie się jak najprędzej, by mogła stanąć w szeregach walczących. Jeśli ma zdarzyć się coś złego i rozpętać kolejną wojnę, niech to stanie się póki jest silna i zdolna do walki, póki jej dzieci są zbyt młode by walczyć. Jeżeli ma być wojna, niech zacznie się zanim Ginny się zestarzeje i jej dzieci będą musiały zająć jej miejsce pośród wojowników./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Aż w końcu Ginny, wyczerpana płaczem, uśnie na zimnej podłodze salonu, pośród kręgu wypalonych świec. Potem obudzi się wcześnie rano, zanim ktokolwiek wstanie, schowa świeczki i zapałki głęboko do szuflady, tam, gdzie nikt ich nie znajdzie, położy się obok męża, tak, jakby spędziła tam całą noc, i z uśmiechem, który jednak nie dosięgnie jej dobrych, brązowych oczu, obudzi go, kiedy będzie musiał iść do pracy. Później wstaną dzieci, a ona będzie wraz z nimi śmiać się, bawić i grać w quidditha, a wszystko będzie tak, jak być powinno./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I tylko jej uśmiech będzie jakby nieco wymuszony, i nigdy nie dosięgnie oczu, zdradzając, że Ginny jest zaledwie emprawie/em szczęśliwa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm"em(A kto zwracałby uwagę na takie subtelności, prawda?) /em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm" /p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm"em* - span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"fragment piosenki ,,Przeszłość" Juli i Fabisza/span/em/p 


End file.
